On the Run
by One Truth Prevails
Summary: The only hope for the future of the United States lies dormant within the body of a sixteen year old girl who's just learning that everyting's what always what it seems
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so yea

AN: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so I hope you enjoy. On with the story.

"MRS. O'CONNOR! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE A DAUGHTER WHOS BEEN ACCUSED OF MURDER AND PLOTTING AGAINST THE AMERICAN GOVERNMENT!" a reporter yelled thrusting a microphone into her face.

Said women glanced over at a young man wearing a dark blue three piece suit and silver Oakley's were perched on top of his head.Recieving a slight nod Mrs. O'Connor turned toward the reporter.

"I must say I'm extremely surprised at the accusations Mr. Hobovich have placed upon my daughter," she said blinking back tears, "She would never do anything like what he's accusing her of. She's only sixteen, she should be worrying about her school grades and dates for the dance not whether or not she'll have to live the rest of her life behind bars."

With that said Mrs. O'Connor buried her face into her hands and let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"MRS. O'CONNOR!"

"MRS. O'CONNOR!"

"Um… I'm sorry but Mrs. O'Connor is no longer taking anymore questions thank you," the same young man said escorting her toward a limo that had just pulled up along side the curb.

"BUT MRS. O'CONNOR! WHAT ABOUT…."

"Oh for the love of all that is good turn that crap off Misty," I grumbled running my fingers through my shoulder length reddish-brown hair.

"Yeah no problem," Misty stated clicking the T.V off.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. A few months ago I was a normal sixteen year old. I couldn't give a rats two tailed fanny about what was going on in the world. I didn't have anything to worry about but then something happened, something that I didn't want to even try to comprehend in the beginning. It was just too crazy to even think about but I guess life's just screwed up that way.

My name's Kagome O'Connor if you haven't guessed already and what I'm about to tell you might just blow your mind. Right now I'm sitting at a desk in my cell, yes I said cell, writing out what actually happened to get me here in Juvi accused of murder and treason. Man is this a doozy or what?


	2. Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' so you can't take nothon'

AN: Here's the next installment of On the Run. Hope you enjoy!

"There's a place off Ocean Avenue, where I use to sit and talk with you. Hmm hmm hmm…" I sang walking out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel. I moved over to my closet and walked inside looking for an outfit to wear. In a few minutes I emerged wearing a white tank top under a blue see through polo, antique dark blue jeans and light blue flip flops. I grabbed my blue Oakley's and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I greeted from within the refrigerator.

"Hello Kagome," came a reply from behind a newspaper.

I rolled my eyes and rummaged around looking for my pack of Newports. Finding them I glanced behind me making sure my mom wasn't watching and quickly snuck the pack into my back pocket. As usual she was too engrossed in the NASDAQ percentages to even notice.

'Surprise surprise'

"Well I'm heading off to school mom See you when I see you I guess," I called to her grabbing the keys off the hook and heading toward the garage.

A few minutes later I roared off of my home estate in my black Jag and was on my way.

"Hey Kagome what's up?" Jerell waved as I pulled into the parking space next to his.

I threw the Newport that I had been smoking onto the ground, "Nothing much, life is just as boring as it was yesterday, you?"

"Ha! I swear my five year old brother's got a better personal life than I do," he said slinging his arm around my waist as we walked to first hour.

"Sucks for you" I laughed

"Whatever loser"

This was the usual routine for me. Wake up, get ready, try to have a conversation with my mom which never worked out, sneek out with my cigarettes, meet up with Jerell at school and try to make it through another day. Yep, that's the way it has always gone ever since sixth grade. Well… minus the driving part. I don't know why Lady Life, yeah I know it's Lady Luck but whatever, decided to mess with me today but she did.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Youkai. Your usual teacher Mrs. Brosloski went into labor last night and will be staying home to care for her new born for the duration of the school year. If you haven't guessed yet, I will be your permanent substitute from here on out. Now shall we continue where Mrs. Brosloski left off?"

There was a rustling as the students around me got out their work and as Mr. Youkai said continued the previous assignments. Any other day I would have done the exact thing but something felt off about this guy. He didn't really look like a teacher. Dressed in light blue jeans which have seen better days, black Converse high tops or low tops (can't really tell with jeans), and a maroon polo with a long sleeve white shirt underneath he looked like he should have been attending class not teaching it and every once in a while he would look up from his desk and stare at me. To be truthful it was giving me the willies.

As class wore on my suspicions about Mr. Youkai didn't lighten up in the slightest. As soon as the bell rang ending first hour I bolted from my seat and tried to leave the class as fast as humanly possible.

"Mrs. O'Connor, could you stay after for a minute?"

I would have said no but the way his voice sounded I could pretty much tell it was more like a command than a question.

"Yes sir?"

Mr. Youkai arose from his seat behind the plywood like desk and peered out the window. "How's your mother doing?" he asked casually.

'Whoa, alright that just came right out of left field' I thought glancing at him like he had just grown another head.

When he saw the look on my face he began to laugh softly.

"You look just like your father" he whispered.

"My father…" Now I was in total shock. My dad, James O'Connor, went missing over eight years ago. No one every talked about him, not even my mother. Before he left he told me that he had given me some special gift when I was born. He said to keep it safe and that one day he would return. I was only eight then so I didn't really get what he was talking about and at sixteen I still don't follow to well.

"You knew my dad?" my voice shook. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous.

"Yes, he was a great man. He was like a second father to me and you remind me so much of… Oh crap!"

He was still staring out the window when he made his little outburst. Turning around quickly, he rushed toward me, grabbed my hand and we ran out of the classroom door.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as we went bolting around a corner. It was a good thing the halls were empty other wise we would have taken down half the school's population with how fast we were moving.

"They're after you," he huffed.

"After me? Who's after me? What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when we get to safety but right now we need to get the heck out of here,"

We continued running down the long and winding hall searching for an exit or at least that's what I assumed we were searching for when I heard something that sounded like a dart hitting a balloon full of air only multiplied by fifteen thousand. I dared a glance behind me and saw something that I usually only see in action movies or on one of those cop drama shows. Chasing after us were fifteen men dressed in military fatigue and carrying huge semi automatic guns that were aimed at the ready and we just happened to be the target.

"HOLY CRAP! What did you do to these people!?

Before Mr. Youkai could answer another loud shot was heard through the halls and a sharp pain made its way down my right arm.

"AHHHH," the pain was truly unbearable. I began stumbling as we made our way out of the building and through the parking lot.

"Come on O'Connor stay with me. Do you have a car here, anything?" Mr. Youkai asked hurriedly.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys to my black Jag and pressed the panic button. His head jerked toward the loud honking sound that was coming from the back of the lot. We picked up our pace as the thudding of heavy boots hitting the pavement reached our ears. Gun shots were raining down all around us but that factor didn't seem to affect Mr. Youkai at all he was intent on getting to the car and getting out of here. At the moment I was loving the way this man was thinking.

I let out another sharp scream as a bullet embedded it self within my stomach. On the record getting shot is nothing like what they make it seem like in the movies. Oh no, there is one big factor that makes the two totally different. IT HURTS! Having a bullet that's been moving about sixty miles per hour through the air only to have it stop by breaking into your flesh is something that you never want to experience.

Mr. Youkai had to half carry me half drag me to the car because by the time we reached it I was totally out of it. He unlocked the back door and as quickly and as gently as he could he placed me in the back. Moving to the driver's door he jumped in revved up the engine and sped away from the mob of army men who were still coming toward us.

In the back I kept tossing and turning. Tears were streaming down my face as I lifted my head to look at the damage those mad men had done to me. Moving my hand over my stomach I lightly pressed down on the bullet wound that refused to stop bleeding. I bit down on my lip to stop the shriek from leaving my mouth. My strangled cry snapped Mr. Youkai attention to me and I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't let me die," it was getting harder to talk and I was becoming light headed. I figured it was from all the blood I had lost in such a short time.

Looking me straight in the eye he whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let you."

"Promise?" I mumbled closing my eyes. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or not but before retreating into the world of darkness I heard a soft "Promise"


End file.
